leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr Lovely
You, sir, need +1 internets for actually fulfilling my question on the Alistar comments. Snowdrake 20:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sunday Sunday Sunday Good games on Sunday (03/06/11) On the first one we rolled the opponents, The second one was pretty close in which we won with a negative kill count. Lessons learned: Prioritize targets, get the team on board with it. Too many early team fights were lost in which the other team could limp away with nearly no health but no deaths and our team was destroyed. After we prioritized targets we didn't lose a fight afterwords. Asperon Thorn 17:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Prioritizing: '''It's dangerous to prioritize the targets during the loading screen. Or at least to keep that same prioritization throughout the match. For example, in our second game we set the priority as Yi, Moakai, Jarvan, which worked well. Yi - was a glass cannon that did all the damage, so taking him out was fast. Moakai and Jarvan for the CC, Moakai was the squishier of the two (and had a tendency to break away from the fight quickly and not come back) Karthus, who normally is pretty dangerous and a priority target, we had as 4th. Because he wasn't doing a whole lot, but on the loading screen he would have been number 1 or number 2. It's also why the death recap is important "What killed me, Character X that killed me shouldn't have been able to do that much damage. . .. oh, it was Character Y that did all the damage. . he's going down." Lastly, it was important to set it because our Amumu that game was, frankly, terrible. For me, since I was Poppy, it was important to set the priorty so that you guys didn't kill my Diplomatic Immunity Caddy, allowing me to tank where our Amumu couldn't. :-p Asperon Thorn 21:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Your profile page is quite awesome. It is so awesome, in fact, that it is awexome, with an X. Micteu 22:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely love you for your MSPA avatar. Fondly regard creation, Lovely Pants. Fondly regard it. Svelte Marvin 01:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Avatar My apologies, I didn't like seeing the anon picture next to my blog, since I finally got around to writing that one about Yi. Otherwise I would have left it as it was. Next up will be on Heal. A fine summoner spell despite the flak it gets. You may have to get a new mouse. . .Or a Rat, they are larger and harder to lose. In fact they seem to turn up whe you least expect them to and in large numbers. Unfortunately, it only seems to happen when you dno't need them to. Asperon Thorn 16:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Crabgot. . CRAaaaab-GOT You removed the tenets of Urgot. Which I thought were good. And should have been left up. Asperon Thorn 17:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) While I understand your self imposed exile in search of the tranquility offered in nature. The "Tenets of Urgot" are a legacy that should be left available for other aspiring 'Gots. RE:Countering It would be a nice addition to the stratefy pages. I give you permission to do it. But please only add the section if you at least 3 tips to say about countering them. ''Sam 3010'' 20:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Blaaaarrrg! Once again I write a blog and once again it is not on the blog listings. Figured I'd just bitch here. Asperon Thorn 19:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Emumu Hard Carry. LOL, you need to check out my last Amumu game. Debut of my Emumu. Hard Amumu Carry ftw. I tried to surrender twice, but when my team decided to stick it out decided I would have to do it solo. Was up against Noc, Xin, WW, Kennen, and Kass. After FoN eliminated Kennen and Kass, Thornmail cut down the other three, I was able to charge into fights solo and kill them. Highlight was when our Hiemer was forced to go back to base, but had left two turrets down. Xin and WW decided to take those turrets down, and I jumped in and ulted. Heimer got two kills and didn't know why. How to get such ridiculous scores? Warmogs, Sunfire, FoN, and Thornmail vs Nocturne, Xin, and WW. They'd jump me with their super fast attacks which means I could just slam E, E, E, E every .3 seconds while having my tears + sunfire, and them taking 30% of their own damage back. By the time they realized that they were killing themselves to break off . . .then, and only then, would I hit my R. . .Triple kill. Asperon Thorn 20:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Checklist Debate Hello Lovely Pants! :) Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think about my recent blog post! :) Dear Lovely Pants, Where have you been!!! I need the best Ugot/Zilean/Singed/Anyone-you-try around, the news team needs you!!! Unfortunate Incident Hmm, seems like I was wrong, I can't unban people from the chat. But don't blame me, boame Nystus who banned you without confirmation, we will try to correct the mistake ASAP. 23:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Neon made me do it 00:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Hahaha. I pretty much expected this was going to happen. No worries. Mr Lovely 00:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Holy shit, you have just achieved 666 edits made. 18:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A memory Of you, I remember a lonely moment in chat. You said to me, that you saw me as being outside of the wiki politics and drama. I thank you for those words. I shall endeavor to remain aloof, and not to disappoint a random guy on the internet. [[User:TehAnonymous|'''TehAnonymous]] 00:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You and I, we are quite similar. Specifically, I have a similar rule for relations that I forgot. And you should come back to chat sometime. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) AEIOU So yesterday, I was playing a ranked game. I had dual Queue'd with a buddy that was a bit lower in rank than I, so I was top dog on the team. I type my standard: Asperon Thorn: <--Poppy Asperon Thorn: Banning Mordekaiser, any other suggestions? Asperon Thorn: Who wants to play tank and with what? Then the conversation continues Troll: Have you ever played Poppy in Ranked? Asperon Thorn: Yes. Troll: How often once? Twice? Asperon Thorn: Lots of times. Troll: She sucks in ranked don't pick her. Pug: Asperon Can you pick up Gang Plank? Asperon Thorn: Yes, do you have Poppy? Pug: Yes, I'll swap you. Troll: Don't play Poppy it's GG if you do. I ban Kennen because nobody suggested a second ban, the other team bans Annie and Amumu. I pick GangPlank. The guy below me that hasn't said a word picks tryndamere. Troll: Tryndamere!! WTF GG!! We LOSE!!! I kind of felt the same, but I don't say things like that in chat, it tends to bust up team play before it begins. My buddy: Then dodge. Troll: No I will make sure you lose. Picks and swaps play out, Jungle GP, I get Poppy, pug trynd, troll singed, and my buddy plays Anivia because it is the closest to a mid character that he has. Game starts. Asperon Thorn: Top lane solo. Troll: OMG, POPPY 2 V1 LANE, THEY DON'T HAVE A JUNGLER!!111!!1!! Asperon Thorn: It's ok, I have Heal. Tryndamere: Poppy with heal, solo, I don't know about this. Troll: That's it, I'm feeding GG I hate you all!!! And he did, he fucking fed. But despite that, Gangplank and I managed to carry a victory. And yes, I won my lane vs Ashe and Moakai. Fucking trolls. Asperon Thorn 17:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Latest Addition You're going ot have to check out the latest addition the "big matches" section of my profile. Funniest game I have played in ages. Asperon Thorn 06:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Too good. That's what you are for adding those recommended builds. 20:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Riven Reference. Can you add that link to "references" in the trivia and a link to the "trivia" that it relates to? Asperon Thorn 20:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, lovely. know someone who can block pages from edit? some anon keeps vandalizing Ezreal's page and i want his ip blocked. Rapacious 13:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)